Firsthand History
by Tall-Guy091
Summary: Mr. Barkin is teaching history, but its about a war that the students all lived through. So he comes up with a very special way to teach it. Takes place in the Ace Combat 4 universe. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: A New Way to Teach

This is just a random idea that popped into my head one day. If you don't like it, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Ace Combat 4

* * *

**Firsthand History**

Prologue: A New Way to Teach

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were seniors at Middleton High. They were both eighteen and in their last semester of high school. It was a Friday and they were currently sitting in History Class waiting for their teacher to show up. However, they weren't surprised when Mr. Barkin came in instead. He stepped behind the teacher's desk and tapped it loudly to get the attention of the class. He spoke in a loud, brash voice, "Okay, listen up people. The next section in your history books is about the Usean Continental War." At this announcement, most of the class groaned. This is because the Usean War had ended only ten years prior. All of the seniors were old enough to remember it, so they didn't want to have to study it. They thought that they already knew all there was to know. They were about to find out that they were wrong. Dead wrong.

Mr. Barkin cleared his throat loudly to regain the class's attention. "Your teacher, Mr. Aston, asked me to teach this section because I actually fought in the war." This silenced the class, who had not known that about their Vice Principle. Mr. Barkin nodded in approval and continued. "Now, I know you think that you know all there is to know about the war, so I decided to teach things a little differently than usual." For the first time the class started to show some interest what was being said. "Instead of reading from the book, you'll be learning about it firsthand. Monday through Thursday next week we will have a guest speaker in class. They will all be people who experienced the war firsthand, and they will be people that most of you already know. Everything from infantry to fighter pilots. You will not be tested on this material. Now get out of here and be prepared on Monday."

Needless to say, the class was abuzz with excitement as they left the room. Ron especially was almost giddy about the news. So giddy, in fact, that it was starting to worry his girlfriend. "Ron, are you Ok?" Ron calmed down a bit while he answered. "Yeah, KP, I'm fine. I'm just actually excited to come to class on Monday. It's gonna be totally bon-diggity. Imagine if we got to meet Mobius 1." Kim chuckled a bit at him but had to agree. "Yeah, I know what you mean. That would be incredible." Mobius 1 was a legendary fighter pilot, the most well known soldier of the war; an ace with more kills than any other pilot on either side. In fact, he had more kills than most squadrons achieved during the war, earning nearly ninety aerial victories. He was involved in almost every major battle of the war, including single-handedly destroying the Erusian super weapons Stonehenge and Megalith. The two teen heroes continued home imagining what it would be like to meet such a legend in person. They were honestly more excited for class the next week than they were for the weekend.

* * *

Love it or hate it, please review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Just no flames, please.


	2. Chapter 1: Mortars on Monday

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: Monday and Mortars

Kim, Ron, and the rest of their history class arrived early on Monday, eagerly awaiting their first visitor. All held their breath when the door slowly opened, and one could hear the disappointment when they saw that it was just Mr. Barkin. Because of their disappointment they failed to notice that Mr. Barkin was dressed in full military dress uniform. They stopped voicing their discontent as they started to notice this. Their silence turned to awe when their Vice Principal/Substitute teacher quietly pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a Congressional Medal of Honor.

With the class's full attention assured, Mr. Barkin now spoke as 2nd Lieutenant Barkin of the 8th Infantry Division. "I'm going to tell you about the day that I earned this medal. It was in early August, 1999, at the Battle of Whiskey Corridor, the last stepping stone on our way to Farbanti, the Erusian capital. It was in the middle of the desert and both sides were dug in for a long fight…"

-Flashback-

Lt. Barkin was having a tough time of things. His men had been fighting for hours in the hot sun with little progress. They were starting to get discouraged, so the lieutenant went to report to his superior, Captain Paige. "Captain, the men are losing morale. Enemy mortar fire is holding us at bay, and I don't know how long we can keep going. What do you want me to do, sir?" Captain Paige was not normally a patient man, and the heat and length of the battle weren't helping, so he seemed a bit annoyed by the question. "Just tell them that Mobius 1 is flying air support overhead. That should give them plenty of motivation to get past those mortars." This left the lieutenant a bit confused. "But, sir, we haven't received any word about Mobius 1's unit arriving yet." That put an end to any patience that the captain had left, and he roared his response, "I don't care if it's a lie! Just tell them that Mobius 1's already here!" Lt. Barkin left with a hurried salute and a "Yes, sir."

Private Richard Davis was hunched over behind a bunker, scared out of his wits. He was a fresh, young recruit. He had loved telling all his friends about how he was going off to help win the war. Now he was here, in a key battle, and he was scared absolutely witless. Lt. Barkin saw him in this state and went over to him. The lieutenant had to yell to be heard over the cacophony of machinegun fire and explosions. "Private, are you okay?" Davis slowly shook his head, his whole body shaking. "No, sir. I'm too scared to do anything." Then the Lieutenant surprising even himself, patted the young Private on shoulder and said, "Don't worry, kid. We've got Mobius 1 coming in for air support, so we're gonna kick the crap outta these guys and go home. Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that you get outta here in one piece, that's a promise." These words greatly soothed Davis, who stopped shaking and looked ready to rejoin the fray. "Thank you, sir. That's just what I needed." With that, he ran out from behind the bunker to join the rest of his unit near the front.

That's when time seemed to slow almost to a halt for Lt. Barkin. It slowed because he happened to look up and saw an incoming mortar. It was heading straight towards Private Davis's unit. He tried to go to them, tried to call out, but there wasn't enough time. The mortar hit ground near Davis's unit. Lt. Barkin had to watch as the concussion knocked Davis and the others to the ground, clearly injured, and not moving. After a few moments in shock, the lieutenant called out to his unit, "We need to get those men back here. Get ready for an immediate medivac." But to his distress, his men were shaking their heads at him. "Sir, there's too much machine gun and mortar fire out there. If we go we'll end up just like them." Remembering his promise, Lt. Barkin instantly made up his mind. He grabbed a couple of extra magazines for his M-16 and a few more grenades and took off running straight towards the enemy line.

Lt. Barkin didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew why he was doing it. He had promised a young private that he was going to survive this battle, and the Lieutenant was intending to keep that promise. He ran towards the enemy line and threw a grenade at the first unit he saw. It was right on the money. Not slowing at all, he ran through the enemy lines switching between throwing grenades and shooting with his M-16. Then he saw the mortar units in front of him, and he saw red. Ignoring the fact that all the enemy fire was now aimed at him, he rushed the mortars, hitting one with a grenade before raising his gun and shooting the other mortar crews. He ran to where one of the crews had been and took cover, firing back at the enemy from behind their own lines. After fighting fiercely for some time, a bullet hit Lt. Barkin in the shoulder, and the wound was bleeding badly. Just as he thought that he would be surrounded, and that this was the end, he heard the whine of aircraft engines overhead. Looking up, he saw an F-16 Fighting Falcon diving low near him, its belly almost skimming the ground as its gun tore through the enemy line, offering a route of escape. He sprinted back towards his unit, which had started advancing, empowered by his display of courage. Once he made it to safety, there was a medic waiting for him. By this point his adrenaline was starting to fade, and the loss of blood from his wound was making him start to lose consciousness. Hearing jet engines again he turned and looked at the sky just in time to see the ribbon insignia on the tail of the F-16 that saved him before everything went black.

-End Flashback-

The class was holding its breath listening to Mr. Barkin, many of them gaining a new respect for the man that they thought they had known. At this point, the teacher seemed to shake himself out of the memory, and returning to the present. "When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Private Davis. He was in the hospital bed next to me, injured, but still alive. He was thanking me for going out to save him and his unit the way I had. Well, that's my story. Tomorrow we'll have our first guest speaker. Dismissed!" The class was abuzz with talk over Mr. Barkin's story the rest of the day. Ron, especially, was totally shocked by it. "Holy crap, KP. I had no idea that Mr. B had done something so… cool." Kim simply nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and it kinda makes me wonder who he's gonna bring in tomorrow."

"Yeah, I mean, who could top Mr. B's story?"

"Ron, it isn't about topping each other. But if all the stories are like that one, then this will be the most interesting history class ever."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Chapter 2: Tanks on Tuesday

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Tanks on Tuesday

Once again, the class was early and eager. Once again they were a bit disappointed by seeing Mr. Barkin walk in. Until, that is, they saw the man behind him. He was a large man, with dark hair. He looked to be about in his early-forties. He walked straight to the front of the class and introduced himself. "My name is Captain Richard Rockwaller. I'm Bonnie's father and I was a part of the 66th Infantry Unit, which led the attack on Crowne Beach during Operation Bunker Shot…"

-Flashback-

Captain Rockwaller was nervous. It was to be expected, but that didn't help his nerves. In just a few moments, he and his men would be disembarking at Crowne Beach. If everything went according to plan then they would already have air superiority over the beach, and long-range artillery would have destroyed many enemy positions, so they wouldn't have too much trouble taking the beach. This knowledge should have comforted him, except for the fact that Captain Rockwaller had been in the military long enough to know that nothing ever went according to plan. Then he felt his unit's landing craft hit ground and tensed up, thinking that he was ready for whatever was waiting on the beach. But what awaited his eyes when the ramp fell was a nightmare. Actually, nightmare doesn't even begin describe it. It was a living hell.

The first thing he saw getting off was a body. He couldn't tell who it was because the head had been blown off. Captain Rockwaller almost threw up seeing it, but knew he couldn't stop moving. It was the first of many that he saw. Bullets whizzing through the air all around, bombs going off, and the screams of wounded soldiers made it nearly impossible to hear. He got to the front as quickly as possible and dropped to the ground. He had been on the beach for about ten seconds and he had already figured something out. He grabbed the radio from his communication officer, switched it to the ISAF common frequency and radioed the base. "This is royal, allied artillery was ineffective. We do not have air superiority over the beach. Repeat, we do not have air superiority over the beach, this isn't what we were told to expect." There was no response. Typical, base didn't have an answer, so they just didn't say anything. Oh, well, the Captain thought, we can still hold this position for a while. So he returned his attention to the battle in front of him.

Nearly an hour later, Captain Rockwaller and his men were still fighting tooth and nail for every foot gained. But the fact that they were making progress kept him hopeful. He saw one of his Lieutenants heading his way to report. "Sir, I think that we may have found a weakness in the enemy-" The man's head literally exploded off of his shoulders, his body falling limp to the ground. "Oh, crap," The Captain said, "Sniper! Everybody down!" The men faithfully followed his orders, staying as close to the ground as possible. Cpt. Rockwaller took out some binoculars and carefully observed the enemy positions. After searching for a few moments, he saw a rifle with a high-powered scope in a pillbox. He grabbed the radio and called base once more. "Base this is royal. Transmitting coordinates of enemy pillbox. We need it taken out." This time the response came quickly, "Roger that, royal, fire in the hole." A few moments later the pillbox exploded into flames. Cpt. Rockwaller once again signaled for his men to advance.

He couldn't help thinking to himself, "We're gonna do it. If we keep going like this we'll make it." What he saw next made him curse himself for jinxing things. "Everybody stay low! They brought out tanks!" He hated asking base for help again but he didn't have a choice. "Base, this is royal again. Enemy has deployed tanks, we require assistance." This time, however, he didn't recognize the amused, slightly cocky voice on the other side. "Roger that, royal. This is Mobius 1; flying high headed your way. I suggest you keep your heads down, cuz this is gonna get messy." The Captain simply nodded. He had heard of Mobius 1, some kind of new, young ace that was getting things done in the sky. He just hoped that the flyboy hurried, because the tanks were blasting the hell out of their unit. As if on cue, the Captain saw an F-16 dive close to the ground, shooting missiles as it went. The tanks were blown to bits, pieces flying all over the beach. Cpt. Rockwaller's radio then crackled to life. "Tanks have been neutralized. I think we need to hurry up and end this. You guys just keep advancing. I'll make you a path." The Captain couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that, Mobius 1. We owe you one." He could hear the pilot chuckle on the other end. "How 'bout this, if we win, we're even."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then it's a deal. So go out there and win."

"Will do."

-End Flashback-

The class was stunned silent from the Captain's story. It was in no way like Mr. Barkin's story from the day before. It was darker, meaner. It gave them a different perspective on the war. They finally understood the quote "War is hell." Cpt. Rockwaller looked up at the young students and capped off the end of his story. "Well, the rest, as they say, is history. I would still say that I owe Mobius 1 my life. It was a terrible situation; I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Thanks for having me." The class, still a bit shocked, gave a quiet applause as the Captain left. They were subdued even as the bell rang and they filed out of the room. The shock was no greater than on Kim and Ron. They were quiet all the way home, the mood too somber for words.


	4. Chapter 3: Watching on Wednesday

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Watching on Wednesday

The students were a bit reserved when they came into the class on Wednesday, not knowing what to expect from the day's speaker. When they came in, there was a man waiting at the front of the class. He was a little shorter than average, with dirty-blonde hair. As soon as the students were seated he started to speak. "Hi. My name is Grant Strong. My little sister Tara's here in your class. I'm a 1st Lieutenant in the air force. You could say that I more of an observer to the war than a participant. You see, I was an AWACS operator. My job was to relay radar information and orders to fighter pilots…"

-Flashback-

Lt. Strong was bored. His AWACS plane had been patrolling allied airways for several hours, but nothing had happened. He simply wanted to go home because it was September 29, his birthday. Just as they were about to turn and head back to base, they got a call from headquarters. Erusian bombers were heading to Newfield Island, en route to ISAF Headquarters at North Point. A nearby fighter squadron had been called on to eliminate the threat, and Lt. Strong and the others onboard the AWACS plane were assigned to provide support. Strong and the other operators were each given a short list of two or three pilots to focus on. Strong noticed that one of his pilots didn't have a call sign yet. He checked the computer and found what call sign to assign the rookie pilot.

As the planes entered the combat area, Strong switched to his rookie pilot's radio frequency. "This is AWACS, call sign Sky Eye. Your call sign will be Mobius 1. We will refer to you by this name at all times." The answer came quickly and clearly, "Roger that, Sky Eye." Strong also decided to add a personal note to Mobius 1. "Today's my birthday. A victory sure would be nice." Strong swore he could hear Mobius 1 chuckle through the radio. "Will do, Sky Eye. Will do." They neared the enemy bombers and the AWACS operators were given the green light for the operation. So Lt. Strong turned back to his pilot's frequency and issued the order, "Mobius 1, engage."

What the Lieutenant saw next was the last thing he had expected. Mobius 1 blasted off, breaking formation and speeding straight towards the enemy bombers. Lt. Strong swore to himself and tried to call him back, but Mobius 1 wasn't responding, so the Lieutenant had little choice but to sit back and watch his radar screen as Mobius 1 came ever closer to the enemy lines. What he saw next blew him away. The dot representing Mobius 1 danced across the radar screen in ways that Lt. Strong had never seen before. He watched in amazement as it twisted and weaved all over the screen, narrowly avoiding enemy missiles and maneuvering in and out of nearly impossible situations. Before he knew it, Mobius 1 had already taken out two fighter escorts and one of the bombers. The rest of the squadron had quickly caught up, and had taken down four more escorts and three bombers. They chased after the rest of the escorts while Mobius 1 continued his deadly dance through the skies, downing the last two bombers. Shocked, Lt. Strong realized that, with five kills, Mobius 1 had already become an ace. He issued the command for all aircraft to return to base, and then stopped to think about what he had just witnessed. He could see that Mobius 1 was going to be an incredible pilot, and couldn't wait to watch out for him throughout the rest of the war.

-End Flashback-

Lt. Strong sighed and said, "And that's pretty much how the entire war went. Mobius 1 never ceased to amaze me with his incredible flying skills. Now, since I didn't have much of a story, I think I have enough time to answer a few questions. What do you want to know?" Lots of hands went up all at once, but the lieutenant knew what they all wanted and preempted their question by saying, "I won't tell you much about Mobius 1. He's my friend and enjoys his privacy, so I will respect that." Immediately, most of the hands went down. Lt. Strong pointed to one of the hands still up, and the owner of it asked, "I hope that you can at least answer this much. What most impressed you about Mobius 1?" Strong smiled, "Yes, I can answer that." The entire class gave the lieutenant their total attention to hear about their hero. "The thing that impressed me most, or at least what I noticed the most about him, was how calm and relaxed he was. In fact, I remember the day before we were going to attack Stonehenge…"

-Flashback-

It was nighttime, and the 118th Fighter Wing had just finished their briefing for the attack on Stonehenge the next day, and everyone was naturally on edge. Lt. Strong wasn't even going to be close to Stonehenge, but he was still hopelessly nervous. He looked around the room at the rest of the unit, and many of them were shaking nervously or pacing. None of them felt tired, and they knew that they wouldn't get much sleep that night. His eyes then fell on Mobius 1. He stood out among the others because he was lying on a bench with his upper body propped up against the wall, calmly eating from a bag of chips, his head bobbing slightly in time with the music he was listening to on his IPod. Lt. Strong overheard some of the other pilots talking, and they were saying, "Man, I can't believe how relaxed he is, but I guess you can afford to be relaxed when you're as good as him." After hearing this, the lieutenant got a bit curious and walked over to the ace to talk to him.

Mobius 1 saw him walking over, so he pulled one ear bud out and said, "Hey, Sky Eye. What's up?" Strong tried to sound calm as he asked, "Sir, how are you so calm right now? Tomorrow morning we're flying out on one of the most important missions of the war, so aren't you nervous?" Mobius 1 chuckled a bit at the lieutenant and responded, "Why would I be nervous? I can control how I fly tomorrow, and that's something I'm not worried about. Everything else I have no control over, so I'm not gonna waste my energy worrying about it. When it's all said and done, we'll either have won or we will have lost. I'll either still be around, or I'll be dead. But we won't know about that till tomorrow, so there's no point worrying now." The pilot then put his ear bud back in, closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep. Lt. Strong, on the other hand, had been surprised by the ace's response. He had been sure that he would say that he wasn't nervous because he was sure that they would win, but that wasn't the case. He had simply chosen not to think about it. This greatly comforted the lieutenant, who managed to fall asleep quite easily that night.

-End Flashback-

The lieutenant finished his second story just as the bell rang, and the class quickly filed out of the room. Kim had gotten out first, and Ron quickly caught up to her, saying, "Wow, I never would have guessed that Mobius 1 was like that." Kim nodded slightly as they continued walking, "Yea, I know. I always pictured him the uptight, military type. The kind of guy who has endless confidence in his skills and isn't afraid of anything." Ron nodded in approval of her statement. They both were quiet on the way home, both wondering what kind of guest Mr. Barkin had planned as a grand finale.


	5. Chapter 4: Traitor on Thursday?

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Traitor on Thursday?

The class walked into the room full of anticipation on Thursday. They arrived before Mr. Barkin, so they started talking amongst themselves. They didn't notice the man sitting in the teacher's chair. The man was tall and thin with dark brown hair, and didn't look to be much older than the students. He was reclining in the chair with his feet on the desk, watching the class while eating from a bag of pretzels. Mr. Barkin arrived, walking quickly because of his lateness, and looked a bit distraught. "I'm sorry, class," he said, "We were supposed to have another guest speaker today, but he had a last-minute emergency and couldn't come. So instead we're going to—" He stopped talking, mouth still open, and stared at the man at the front of the class.

The class also turned and noticed the man for the first time. The man lifted one hand and gave a small wave. "Hey, what's up?" he said, "I heard about Mac's emergency and I thought you wouldn't mind if I took his place." Mr. Barkin, still stunned, simply nodded and sat down in the back of the class. "Cool," the man said, "In that case, I'll tell you now that I didn't really prepare a story or anything, so just fire away with questions. I'll ask anything you want." A few hands went up and he called on one, who asked, "Well, for starters, who are you?" The man smiled, sat up in his chair and said, "That's right, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Major Andrew Malich. You can just call me Andrew. I joined the Air Force at the beginning of the war, when I was seventeen. I served in the 118th Fighter Wing as a fighter pilot. And no, I won't be answering questions about Mobius 1." More hands went up now. "What major battles were involved in?" one person asked. "Well that's a bit of a dumb question. I was in Mobius 1's unit. Think of all the battles where he was, and I was there. Next question."

"What kind of plane did you fly?" another person asked. Andrew smiled, "Well, I flew a lot of different planes, but my favorites were the F-16 Fighting Falcon and the F-22 Raptor." The questions continued like this for some time. They were mostly basic, simple questions about military life during the war and what it was like being a fighter pilot. Then Ron decided to raise his hand and ask a question with an obvious answer, but asked it anyways. "Excuse me," he said, "But out of all the soldiers who fought in the war, which one do you have the most respect for?" Everyone knew that the answer could only be Mobius 1. They knew that Ron was trying to get the Major to reveal Mobius 1's name, so they paid rapt attention to him. And that made his answer even more surprising.

Without batting an eye, without even pausing to think, Andrew responded, "Major James Reuben of the 156th Tactical Fighter Wing Aquila." The whole class was stunned silent for several seconds for two reasons. It was common knowledge that Mobius 1 had been a member of the 118th Fighter Wing, so it couldn't be him. Also, no one in the room had ever heard of this man. Finally, Kim raised her hand and asked, "Who's that? I don't think anyone here has ever heard of him." Andrew got a wide smile, "Oh, I guarantee that you've all heard of him. You've just never heard him called by that name. You see, over time the 156th started to be known by their nickname, the Yellow Squadron. Major Reuben was the leader of that squadron, Yellow 13."

To say that the class was shocked was an understatement, and rightfully so. The Yellow Squadron was the most feared aerial unit of the war, and they flew for the Erusians. They were so good that Mobius 1 was the only ISAF pilot to ever score a confirmed kill against them, and he downed five of them. Their leader, Yellow 13, was especially feared. He was the only pilot who rivaled Mobius 1 in terms of skill, and racked up about seventy-five aerial kills during the war. He was seen as Mobius 1's rival, and they fought head to head four times throughout the war. At the Battle of Farbanti, he and Mobius 1 fought it out, one on one, for nearly half an hour before Mobius 1 finally shot him down. So for Andrew, as an ISAF pilot, to say that he respected that man, was seen nearly as treason.

When the class broke out of its stupor, it was with loud cries of rage and hate. They called Andrew a traitor, accused him of being a spy, swore at him, said he should be sent to jail, and told him to leave and never come back. For the first time, Andrew got a sad look on his face, before slowing shaking his head in disappointment and leaving the room. Most of the class muttered good riddance at the sight while Mr. Barkin went to the front of the room and found something that Andrew had left behind. After the class quieted down, Mr. Barkin raised the item for the class to see. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he said, "This is Major Malich's flight jacket." The class went back into its uproar, saying that they should destroy it somehow.

Mr. Barkin had finally had enough. "QUIET!" he roared, "You just forced a heroic, patriotic man to leave amidst being called a traitor! I will not allow you to disrespect him anymore." Bonnie Rockwaller was the first to speak up after this outburst, saying, "But, Mr. Barkin, how can you side with a traitor like that? He had more respect for the enemy's hero, who had killed countless comrades of his, more than his own country's hero, who won the war for us." The rest of the class muttered in agreement. Mr. Barkin simply shook his head and then held up the flight jacket again, this time holding it so that the class could see what was on the back. Across the back of the jacket was a picture of a ribbon, the trademark of Mobius 1. This time, Mr. Barkin spoke slowly and boldly to the class. "The reason he had more respect for Yellow Thirteen than Mobius 1 is because it sounds pretty conceited if you say that you respect yourself more than anyone else."

For the second time in just a few minutes, the class was stunned silent as the gravity of what they had done settled in on them. They had just accused Mobius 1, ISAF's greatest hero, of being a traitor and a spy. They sat in stunned silence for a few moments before Ron eventually stood up, grabbed the flight jacket, and ran out of the room. The rest of the class remained sitting and silent, not believing that they had been talking face-to-face with a true hero, and then shouted him out of the room.

Ron caught up with Major Malich as he was walking through the parking lot. The major was walking slowly when Ron ran up, out of breath, and holding out the Major's flight jacket. Andrew gave a slight smile as he took the jacket, "Thanks kid," he said, "I was wondering if I was gonna get this back or if you were just gonna burn it." Through his gasps Ron said, "Mr. Barkin showed us the ribbon on the back. And I gotta ask. Why did you say that you respect your greatest enemy?" Andrew gave a solemn smile and said, "You know, they say that you can learn more about a man by fighting him once then by speaking with him a hundred times. So, in a way, I knew Major Reuben better than anyone else that I have ever met, and he knew me the same way. He felt sorry for the weak pilots that he shot down. He was simply doing his duty. I respected him, and I know that he felt the same. We were both excited when we fought the last time. Neither of us were really wanted to shoot the other down, we just wanted to relish the experience of flying with an equal. Neither of us would have been disappointed if we had been shot down; I just got lucky. If we did it over, he might have won."

Ron stood silent for a few moments before saying, "You know, I think, actually I know, that you're right about Yellow 13. You see, I didn't live here before the war. I was born near the Yellow Squadron's base in San Salvacion. I wrote this and hoped that someday I'd find a way to give it to you." With that he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the Major. "Here," he said, "I think you should read this." Then Ron walked away and left Major Andrew Malich, Mobius 1, with the letter. Andrew watched him go for a few moments before he opened the envelope and slowly started to read the contents, "I was just a child when the stars fell from the skies, but I remember how we built a cannon to destroy them and in turn how that cannon brought war upon us. War was an abstract thing, nothing more than a show on TV. Until on that final day of summer..."

The End

* * *

Well, thats the end, hope you liked it.


End file.
